


scw2 - alternate universe

by bonebo



Series: Shimadacest Week '17 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Genji, Multi, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: It's a quarter past ten when Hanzo hurries back into his bedroom, running faster through the halls than he had in the training he'd just gotten out of. The door snaps shut louder than he'd like in his haste to close it, and his fingers shake so badly that it's hard to get the lock to turn; but it's all worth it when he can sink down cross-legged onto his bed with his laptop set in front of him, swipe the screen to life, and quickly type in the URL for his favorite way to unwind.





	

It's a quarter past ten when Hanzo hurries back into his bedroom, running faster through the halls than he had in the training he'd just gotten out of. The door snaps shut louder than he'd like in his haste to close it, and his fingers shake so badly that it's hard to get the lock to turn; but it's all worth it when he can sink down cross-legged onto his bed with his laptop set in front of him, swipe the screen to life, and quickly type in the URL for his favorite way to unwind.

 _'Welcome back, Master2043'_ , the screen reads, and Hanzo dismisses the invitation impatiently—clicks through to his favorites page, sees the flashing icon over the camboy's icon that indicates a show is about to start. He breathes a sigh of relief through his nose as he pops in his wireless earbuds, eternally grateful that he hadn't missed it.

The beginning is always his favorite.

Hanzo pulls the blank video up full-screen, and straightens up when it flickers—flashes with a bright image of a green Pachimari, the username _sweetgreentea_ flowing across the picture in a mint-colored script. The screen changes again, and Hanzo holds his breath.

It's always the same, every time; the tousled green hair spilling over dark, lined eyes, full brows quirked and a grin pulling at those plush pink lips. The flash of teeth, as Genji quietly purrs, “Welcome to the stream!”

He says it with such enthusiasm, such simple pleasure—and Hanzo could swear by the bright look in Genji's eyes that he says it directly to him.

Genji moves back from the camera, and Hanzo bites his knuckles as he recognizes the trappings of his brother's room: the Kpop band poster hanging on his wall, the bookshelf full of comics in the corner. Genji is doing this _right across the hall_ , right were Hanzo could—theoretically—rush in and shut off the laptop, hold Genji against the soft blankets of his bed and demand a private show; he's stripping off his shirt while sitting on the same bed Hanzo's sat on a million times, and the _closeness_ is what Hanzo blames this time for how fast he starts to get hard.

The chat pings—it always fills up fast, and some names Hanzo can recognize as other frequent viewers of Genji's shows.

_[NMBigD]: how u doin darlin?  
[Sit0nMyDick76]: Did you get the package I sent you?  
[Daddy_Death]: turn your mic up  
[AttackBunny]: Omg u look so cute!! do we get a treat 2nite >:3c_

Genji rolls his eyes with a faint grin, tapping at his keyboard. When he speaks again, it's louder, easier for Hanzo to hear the huff of his breath as he answers the flurry of questions thrown his way.

“I'm fine, thank you, and yes I got a package!” He blows a kiss at the screen before leaning out of frame; when he returns it's with a small cardboard box in his lap, the flaps already cut and open, knocked by his fingers as he rummages inside.

“I couldn't help myself, 76,” he explains, shameless as he winks at the camera. “But I'm glad I opened it early, because I'm gonna use them tonight!”

Hanzo's heart skips a beat—he remembers seeing that very same box on the kitchen table this morning. What could possibly be inside, that had been sitting so innocently in the middle of the family as they ate breakfast?

“Ta da,” Genji hums, pulling out a length of silver chain; and Hanzo bites down on a moan as he sees the clover clamps attached to each end, gleaming and beautiful. Genji stretches the chain out for the camera to see, examining it again himself and making a pleased noise high in his throat. “Aren't they pretty?”

_[Sit0nMyDick76]: I'm glad you like them  
[BigPapa1]: Wunderbar!  
[H4XX]: can't wait to see them on u ;P_

Genji laughs, and it lights Hanzo up from the inside, burning and buzzing like warm sake. He swallows the lump in his throat and reaches down to give his stiffening cock a soft squeeze through his pants, then pulls them down, hooking the soft waistband under the smooth swell of his balls to more easily access the warm flesh.

“You want to see them on me?” Genji asks, voice low and sultry; and while the chat blows up with messages in the affirmative, he leans back and spreads his knees a little wider, arches his chest. Hanzo can't keep from staring as Genji rounds his nipples with a forefinger, then takes them between finger and thumb to give each one a faint pinch, a shy little tug.

“A-ah...you guys know I'm sensitive here, don't you?” He pants softly into his mic as he works his nipples up to flushed, dusky peaks, then catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he carefully presses one clamp to the ruddy skin. He lets go and hisses as the clamp takes hold, biting into the delicate flesh and holding tight, chain swinging as he jerks from the sudden, sharp pain.

“O-oh...fuck.” Genji closes his eyes for a moment, breathes through his nose; Hanzo can see the tip of his cock starting to shyly peek out from his flushed foreskin at the very bottom of the screen. With a whine, he squeezes his own dick tighter, fingers toying with the head.

“Fuck, that's...mm.” Genji drags his eyes to the camera, blinks away the wetness gathering in them to breathe, “That's _intense_.”

He takes a moment to admire himself with the new adornment—giving it a gentle tap with his finger, watching the clamp sway slightly. The chat pings again.

_[Daddy_Death]: now the other one_

“I'm _getting_ there, Daddy, hang on,” Genji huffs, licking his lips before nudging the other clamp against his free nipple; he leans closer to the camera, and Hanzo stares at the way the cold metal makes the little nub pebble and stiffen up further, as if in anticipation of the pain.

He groans over Genji's sharp little gasp, giving his throbbing cock a tight squeeze as he watches the clamp bite into his brother's tender skin. Genji bucks his chest out, making the chain move and catch the light—it pulls on his nipples as it swings, and he moans, the noise low and sinful.

Hanzo bites his knuckles.

“Oh… _mmm_ , fuck,” Genji pants, cheeks starting to tinge a faint pink as he toys with the clamps, giving the chain a gentle tug and arching his spine beautifully into it. Hanzo could stare at him for hours, just sitting there on his bed—the bed _he's sat on_ —and playing with his nipples, abusing and tormenting the sweet little buds until they're rosy and hard. His cock throbs with the thought; of watching Genji perform just for him, leaning in to kiss the redness away from his sore nipples, take them between his own fingers, suck them until Genji's squirming under him—

But the chat seems to have other ideas.

_[BigPapa1]: surely you have more to show us, Schätzchen!  
[H4XX]: let's see what else u like to hurt  
[NMBigD]: fancy lettin us see that sweet ass?_

A frown briefly crosses Genji's face, before he schools it away into something practiced and coy. His eyes search the screen for a moment, before he says, “Hey, Master2043, you've been quiet the whole stream. Something wrong?”

Hanzo's heart skips in his chest. Panic seizes him white-hot and icy cold, and he debates deleting his account, slamming the laptop closed, beating it with a sledgehammer—

But then Genji's laughter is back; beautiful and chiming in a way he never noticed before, making Hanzo's heart thump so loud he's sure Genji can hear it across the hall.

Genji smiles at the camera, then sighs softly, wistfully. “You know, 2043 is the year my crush was born...that's a good year.” He bats his eyelashes at the camera, and says silkily, “What would _you_ like to see me do, Master?”

Hanzo stares at the screen, disbelieving, blood pounding in his ears—he feels like he could bust with all the warmth suddenly flooding his body. From Genji's admission that his crush shared Hanzo's birth year, to the timbre of his voice when he looked straight at the camera—at _Hanzo_ —and called him Master—

He swallows down his nerves, steadies his fingers. His cheeks burn as he types.

_[Master2043]: I would like to see you cum._

Hanzo watches Genji read the message, watches the way his brows lift, as if surprised. His belly burns with a pleased coil as Genji smiles, nods, then looks directly at the camera and murmurs, “I think I can do that for you, Master.”


End file.
